zo0ty_roblox_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200214-history
Zo0ty Roblox Creepy Pasta Wiki
Zo0ty Roblox creepypasta One day I had come home from school and decided to play Roblox on my computer. I had logged on and hopped on to Murder Mystery 2, I was put in a match immediately. I was given a role, innocent, so I decided to play the game as usual. But then in the chat a player named Zo0ty had wrote “I’m coming for you, your better hide.” I thought the sheriff would kill him, but that’s when I realized no one else was in the match. I pressed the leave the game button, but it teleported me to another game. The Sky was blood red and I was standing on a small platform that just floated. On the other side stood another player, he had bacon hair, and the regular guitar shirt. But I did not recognize the pants, they were black with red stripes. I felt safe from him but I could not leave the game, but just then a new message appeared it read “are you having fun in my little game?” It was from Zo0ty the same person who had messaged him in Murder Mystery 2. Then a black bridge had appeared and he said “your not safe anymore are you?” He took out a knife and walked up to my character, but I could not move my character. Instead my character had fallen on to the ground and shrieked with an open mouth. Before he could kill me he asked “ would you like to come play with me or suffer the consequence?” I knew what hackers could do so I replied “ Yes I will play with you” but that was a great mistake. He then left the game and I was stuck in the game I couldn’t leave, then after 5 minutes my screen turned black. I was put into another game it read “Welcome to Death,” this time I was in a world a regular world. But it was blood red again and showed a giant face a Zo0ty and blood was pouring from his eyes. I saw Zo0ty but he looked different, his shirt, pants, and hands were dripping with blood. And his eyes were also dripping, a wicked grin he had across his face and I knew what was gonna happen next. My screen was put into 1st person, but it felt as if I was in the game. Zo0ty walked up to me his face covered in blood, he pulled the knife back and stabbed me, but as soon as he did so I felt a hard pain in my chest. And as soon as I looked my screen was black, but with Zo0ty’s blood dripping face. I quickly turned off the computer and went to my room, I waited for my parents to come back, and soon I was hugging my parents with joy and relief. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse